venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cywren Caster
'''Cywren Caster '''is the main character in A Fallout Tale, the sequel series to A Skyrim Tale. Personality Cywren has shown to be very adventurous and intelligent, shown in the first episode when she was only 1 and could already manually unlock her baby gate, and hack terminals with ease (Revealed by Venturian when she got fed up with his guesses and picked the code herself.). She is also shown to be very eloquent and charismatic, seeming to get herself out of any situation if she has the ability too. While very eloquent and intelligent, these seem to be balanced out by her lack of skills with some guns, and lack of strength, yet they appear To be Getting Stronger In the Later Episodes. Cywren seems to have a very big heart and very selfless, seemingly distressed when she couldn't save Lucas Simms, and also very reluctant to take rewards, usually saying "You don't have to pay me anything". Not most would consider Cywren 'brave' but she is definitely trying, considering the facts that even though she was afraid to deactivate the bomb in Megaton and of the super-mutants, she managed to deactivate the nuke and save the people in the Police Headquarters. Medical Conditons Hypochondriac Cywren may have Hypochondria, due to her belief that she is always hurt or has something wrong with her. This may be due to the time when she crippled her arm the first time on her first 3 adventures And then later Crippled her Torso. Nuka-Colaholic Cywren has a large obsession with Nuka-Cola for some unknown reason. Probably due to the fact that the Quantum version of it has a radioactive chemical in it that makes it glow, and the scientist part of her is very fascinated with it. Cywren also cried over Steve the Soda Machine who 'died' in episode 19 of A Fallout Tale Insanity She has a voice in her head which cried over a broken Nuka-cola machine. Pretty self-explanitory, actually. Family Relationships Poet Jordan mentions that he meant to travel down Vahl's family tree, but instead went down one of her closest friends/followers, named Poet. According to Jordan, Poet is one of Cywren's ancestors. It was revealed that Cywren doesn't know who Poet is in Battle for Big Town. Jordan said he would talk to her about her lineage. It is unclear if he has done that yet. Amata Almodovar Amata has been Cywren's best friend, ever since they were a year old. Amata seems to be very loyal to Cywren, due to the fact that she helped her escape.Also,Amata Almodovar is the Overseer's daughter. Quasar Quasar Is Cywren's first real follower. Even though he loves going away, he's currently her best friend. Quasar has one yellow eye and one regular white one. Venturian thinks he broke the game and caused a problem with his eyes. Cywren thinks of the dog as Loyal, reliable and smart as seen in (A NEW CITY-EP.19) Butch DeLoria Cywren and her bestfriend Amata were bullied as young as ten to age nineteen by Butch and his gang known as the Tunnel Snakes. He tried to steal her sweet roll she got as a present off old Lady Palmer on her tenth birthday. When she was escaping from the Vault he asked her to save his mother, Ellen DeLoria, from Radroaches. Cywren, a kindhearted girl, did so. Butch apologized for all he and his friends had ever done to Amata and her and he gave her his Tunnel Snakes jacket and Cywren was forced to move on due to the Guards chasing her. Ellen DeLoria Cywren rescues her from radroaches at Butch's request. Lucy "Old Lady" Palmer She gave Cywren a sweetroll on her tenth birthday. Jonas Palmer Jonas was like a second father to her. He was her dad's best friend and co-worker. He is Lucy Palmer's Grandson. Lucas Simms Cywren is welcomed by Lucas as she enters Megaton for the First time. He comments on how she looks like a quiet, nice polite young lady. When she informs him of Mr. Burke wanting her to set off the atomic bomb he went to arrest him. Cywren follows and stood by him as he talked to Mr. Burke in Moriarty's Saloon. Cywren feared Mr. Burke would kill Lucas and stood there unnervingly and as Mr Burke pulled out his gun Cywren reflexively shot him dead. At first she thought she saved Lucas but then realized that he lay dead on the Saloon floor. She has been filled with guilt since his death, blaming it on herself for being to slow and this encouraged her to up her skills and break out of her shell. This became more apparent as time went on. She is trying to adopt his only surviving family, his son Harden because she feels guilty and sad for his orphanage Protectron (Robot Buddy) Robot Buddy, also known as Protectotron, was the guard robot at Super-Duper Mart. In the same episode he was met in, he was shot to death by Raiders. Metro Robot Buddy 2 Pre-war Robot Buddy 2 was a Protectotron that collected people's metro tickets when they got off the train. He could also deal with criminals and mass-shooters. He also done utility work. Metro robot buddy was awakened by Cywren after she hacked his terminal in the metro side office. He helped her kill three mole rats. Most of these were killed by Cywren because she had become very skilled at killing the once feared mole rats. To this day he wonders the Farragut metro entrance. James Caster James Caster is Cywren's father and a doctor in Vault 101. He is the descendant of Poet. He may have been born outside Vault 101. In the end James chose to sacrifice his life to save Cywren and Project Purity Moira Brown Moira might be Cywren's aunt who is a tinkerer and shop owner in Megaton. She might also a descendent of Poet. She asked for help to Cywren to complete her survival guide which she has done and is now on the second chapter of the book Timebomb Timebomb is Cywren's first human follower. Cywren first met Timebomb in Big Town when she saved him. Catherine Caster Catherine was Cywren's mother. However, she sadly died of cardiac arrest when she gave birth to Cywren. Cecil Cecil is a garden gnome that Cywren found while she was fighting raiders. Cecil has appeared almost everywhere Cywren goes, including Rivit City and the dream world in Vault 112. He also appears to be a sort of guardian to Cywren and her followers, which might be why Jordan yells, "Save me Cecil!" Behind the scenes During the end credits of the 200th episode of A Skyrim Tale, A Fallout Tale was teased, featuring the opening credits scene with pictures of Poet and Cywren. In a look at the Fallout Tale title card, Venturian revealed her last name was Caster. Weapon Skills (and the Lack of Them) Cywren is skilled with revolvers, some pistols, assault rifles to some extent, and almost completely inexperienced with sniper rifles.She has,hesitantly, starting using shotguns, presumably a Winchester, but that didn't go so well as she has completely no experience in aiming it. She has a very large distaste for land mines as they often went un-noticed by her, exploding and damaging her limbs, over time she has learned her lesson and often crouches and looks in every ruin for them. But she does favor the sword for some unknown reason, Though the theory is because she is a descendant of Poet from the previously mentioned A Skyrim tale. She also seems to like the Fat Man, a weapon that launches mini-nukes, but her favourite weapon is the Jayhawk but sadly the ammo is rare and always runs out quick. Backstory As previously mentioned, Cywren is a descendent of the previous character from A Skyrim Tale, Poet. Cywren was raised in Vault 101, a underground vault. She was born during a post-nuclear apocalypse where most water is radiated or vaporized and people are struggling to survive. She later moved to Vault 101. Cywren's best friend was Amata, who she has known since she was a year old. As a kid, Cywren was an explorer, as labeled by her father. When she turned ten, she had a birthday party at the vault, where she received a BB-Gun. She learned to use it by practicing on RadRoaches. Cywren and Amata were bullied by The Tunnel Snakes, a group of troublemakers/bullies in the vault. At the age of 19, her father, James Caster, left the vault. Being awoken by Amata, she was told that her father had left the vault and that one of her friends, Jonas, was killed by The Overseer, the ruler of the vault. Shortly after she was woken up by Amata, she saved Ellen DeGloria, the mother of the leader of The Tunnel Snakes named Butch DeGloria. He thanked her, then gave her his Tunnel Snake jacket.. Cywren hacked into the overseer's computer and opened the vault door. She set off for adventure, where she met Protectotron, Quasar, and several others. This is when she got especially good at using weapons and other things. She has gotten better at hacking computers and using her gun, and has become braver and stronger as a whole. Now, we have reason to believe Cywren and her father were not actually born in the Vault, People are still speculating as to how this happened. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Female Category:Poet Category:Vault 101 Category:Cywren Caster Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Vault dweller Category:Vault Resident Category:Roleplay Category:Caster family Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist Category:Quasar Category:Quasar owner Category:Timebomb Category:Nuka cola addict Category:Steve the soda machine Category:Heroine Category:Secret idenity Category:Nerd Category:Cywren's Family Category:Main characters Category:Mentioned Characters